


If Two of Them Are Dead

by fluffernutter8



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffernutter8/pseuds/fluffernutter8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Weevil knows what happened to Veronica.” Season 1 Weevil-centric ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Two of Them Are Dead

Weevil knows what happened to Veronica. Not the exact details, but she’s not as inscrutable as she likes to believe and he knows the signs.

Weevil had a cousin named Esperanza. She was thirteen years older than him, and she took care of the kids when their grandmother was at work. He called her Essie.

He remembers being six, doing his homework at the kitchen table, some stupid question and answer biography paragraph. Essie was drinking juice next to him.

“What’s a hobby?” he had asked, swinging his feet from up on the too-tall kitchen chair.

“It’s something that you like to do, or do a lot,” Essie told him. “Like how my hobby is dancing.”

Eli had shaken his head. “Your hobby is laughing.”

Abuela didn’t get sick often, but that winter she caught the flu. But there still needed to be a brown person cleaning the floor, so Essie put on a uniform and went over to the Enboms’s house. John’s older brother Tyler and a few of his friends were home. When Essie came home her uniform was ripped. She closed herself in her room and didn’t laugh anymore. Eli could hear her moving around at night, but she was so different that he knew it wasn’t Essie who came back from that rich house. Two weeks later, he came home from school and Grandma told him Essie wasn’t there anymore. She tried to pretend that she had gone away somewhere nice, but Weevil had gotten Matchbox cars every birthday for years. He knew his vehicles, and the ambulance outside meant something bad happened.

Three days after Essie’s funeral, Tyler Enbom was stabbed in the parking lot of Neptune High. It was Alejandro Jiménez who did it, a quiet honor roll kid from down the street. He always helped Essie bring in the groceries, even if it was only two bags. Grandma visits him every week and brings him something sweet, though she won’t even mention her youngest son, Mario, who is doing ten years for a DUI hit and run. Sometimes the baking means that she doesn’t have sugar for her tea, but she rides to the prison every Sunday afternoon and there’s always dessert with her.

So yeah, Weevil knows something happened to Veronica. He can see it every time she seems vaguely unnerved in crowded areas, and whenever she gets that faraway, “Veronica has left the building” look if Wallace isn’t paying attention. He gives her shit because he doesn’t want her treated any different, but if he hears anyone talking about her funny in the locker room, somebody ain’t talking about anything for too much longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a quote usually attributed to Ben Franklin: “Three men can keep a secret if two of them are dead.” This fic brought to you by Weevil week on tumblr.


End file.
